


Sleeping Soundly

by glassdemons



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdemons/pseuds/glassdemons
Summary: The Inquisitor awakes from a nightmare after the events of Trespasser. Fortunately, Dorian is there to help him get back to sleep.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sleeping Soundly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolstarboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolstarboy/gifts).



> No dysphoria, just sex. The author is trans and wants no fuckin clownin from y'all about a good time.

“Hey,” came the soft voice, cutting through the dark fog that seemed to cling to the Inquisitor. “Hey.” He was shaking, cold to the bone, turning nervously through the darkness, struggling against the tendrils. A hand grabbed his wrist. He screamed.

And then he startled himself awake, still screaming, voice hoarse from it, a register deeper than he knew he could achieve. Dorian was slapping his hand over his mouth even as the Inquisitor struggled to get free. His skin was soaked in sweat, and he realized he was still screaming with every exhale. He slapped his own hand over his mouth at that, tears burning in his eyes and overflowing. He tried to cover the one hand with another that wasn't there, and pain shot through where it once was.

“Hey,” Dorian repeated, voice soft as a feather, gentle despite what was surely a rude awakening. “Do you need something? Do you want me to find--”

“No,” he whimpered, ears flattening as he blew snot into his palm and wiped it on the side of the sheets. The idea of anyone but Solas helping him sleep in a clinical matter was beyond disorienting. There was no other doctor for it. Not in Skyhold, not in Tevinter, not in all of Thedas.

“Okay,” Dorian agreed, and he was grateful that he didn't press the matter. “Alright, just me, unless you want me to--”

“No,” he interrupted again, forceful this time. “Please, please, don't go.”

“As you wish.” Dorian pulled the tensely trembling Inquisitor against himself, pushing wet hair out of his forehead to kiss him.

“What time is it?”

“Well, certainly not morning yet.” Dorian chuckled to himself, and felt the Inquisitor relax against him ever so slightly. “You can go back to sleep, darling, I'll keep you safe.”

“I can't--you _can't_ \--we didn't _know!”_ Tears began falling anew, voice cracking. “How did we not _know?”_

“You can't know everything about everyone,” Dorian chided, as though the Inquisitor had merely knocked over a glass, or forgotten a scout’s birthday.

“What if--what if you--”

“You know I’m Dorian Pavus. I used to frolic about the slave market until I grew up and realized how the world doesn't need more evil. I'm a mage without a circle, a necromancer at that. And I've dabbled in being a whore. Clearly, I'm not one to hide things!”

“I know, I know,” he said, burrowing his face into Dorian’s shoulder. “I'm sorry. I know.”

“It's alright, darling.” He kissed the Inquisitor’s head again. “Now, how's that arm of yours? Does it hurt badly?”

“No, it's…” He winced, assessing where Solas had amputated it. “It's as good as it gets.”

“I wish I could make it better than that. I wish I could take all the pain in the world, and put it in a little box, and then set the box on fire for your enjoyment.”

“That’d be warm,” he said, letting his teeth chatter for emphasis.

“Oh, darling, are you going to freeze to death?” he asked, suddenly softly glowing and radiating heat. “You should have just said so, I always want to warm you up.”

The Inquisitor giggled, sniffling immediately after. “Yeah, yeah I bet.”

“Mm. And here I am trying to be a proper gentleman. You nearly take my head off in your sleep, and now you want--”

He grabbed Dorian by the back of his head and kissed him, pulling himself onto his lap and, though he was still shivering with the adrenaline from the dream, guided Dorian’s hand around his waist.

“You recover quickly,” Dorian laughed. 

“I'm not going to be about to go back to sleep. Are you?”

“Well, I'm certainly not now.” He kissed Mahanon's neck, pushing him back into the bed with ease, and Mahanon looked up at him, eyes wide in the faint moonlight drifting on from the window.

Dorian’s next kiss was straight to the Inquisitor’s clit.

His hand was in Dorian’s hair immediately, moaning and bucking against his mouth, shaking even more from the sensation.

“Good distraction?” Dorian asked, looking up with a smug grin.

“Shut up,” he replied, pushing his head back down.

It could have easily been hours of just that, if the Inquisitor had it his way. Dorian made soft noises every time his grip tightened on hair, back, shoulder. Mahanon's fear had faded into warmth, and dim blue starlight, and he couldn't find the tights to consider how to reciprocate if he could bear moving away as Dorian slipped a finger inside him, hooking it and massaging small circles against his walls.

Mahanon covered his mouth again, though he knew they were the only ones in this part of Skyhold that night. He has been seeking quieter places to dream. To be distracted from dreams.

Another finger, maybe two, and Mahanon moaned, grinding into his hand and mouth.

Finally, Dorian sat up, leaving Mahanon still humping at the air where he was, whining at him. His hair was a mess, but he still had his regal and controlled air about him as he smirked and grabbed Mahanon's thighs, pulling him closer against him and grinding against Mahanon's pussy. 

Mahanon whined louder.

Dorian held Mahanon's legs straight up, and pushed inside him with much more ease than either was expecting. Dorian moaned, blunt fingernails digging into Mahanon's thighs as Mahanon tried to support himself at the angle. Dorian slowly, slowly pulled back out with a sharp exhale, then pushed back into Mahanon, who let himself fall back into the pillows, grasping at Dorian’s leg.

“Aren't you just gorgeous?” Dorian whispered, taking a moment to look at Mahanon squirming against him.

 _“Please?”_ Mahanon replied. 

He didn't need to ask twice. Dorian began to thrust into him with enough force to make Mahanon cry out, though he adjusted within a few gasps. He looked up at Dorian, reaching up to drag his hands across Dorian’s chest, before Dorian took his hand and kissed it. He set Mahanon's legs down, and Mahanon pulled them shut around Dorian as Dorian leaned closer, kissing him softly as he continued.

It only took him a moment to need to stop and breathe, pressing their foreheads together instead, then opting to bite Mahanon's neck. Mahanon squeaked, clawing at Dorian’s shoulder and grinding into him as fast and hard as he could. Dorian slipped out entirely for a moment, only to slam back into Mahanon, resulting in a low moan, Mahanon's head rolling back and movement ceasing to let Dorian take full effort.

“You feel amazing, darling,” Dorian whispered, tone reverent.

Mahanon replied with an unintelligible mumble.

Dorian’s breath hitched and he grabbed Mahanon by the hair, pulling his head to the side and kissing his collar, hard. Mahanon gasped, feeling Dorian cum hard in him, still pumping as fast as he could. It was the most warm and full he had felt since last time, and yet every time it was as if it was an entirely new sensation. Mahanon melted against the pillows as Dorian slowed to a halt, gyrating his hips against Dorian’s, grasping at his ass in an attempt to force him in deeper. 

Dorian, too, slumped on top of Mahanon, kissing his cheek and nestling into the curve of his neck, breathing shaky and heavy. After a moment he pulled out, rolling over to his side to better hold Mahanon, who felt the wet spill out onto his thigh as Dorian pulled him into a cuddle and began to play with his clit, fingering him with ease as he did so.

Mahanon moaned softly, every part of him feeling electrified and so, so safe and full against Dorian. His eyelids grew heavy, Dorian’s movements grew slow, and before he knew it, he was awakening to sun beaming down on them, Dorian’s head already under his pillow.

The Inquisitor chuckled and pulled the blanket over them both, easily falling back asleep, curled against Dorian’s side.


End file.
